Heroica
Heroica is a LEGO Games subtheme released in June of 2011. It was originally spotted at a 2011 Toy Fair. It is an adventuring game with models that can be purchased separately from each other, of which there are four. The modules can be arranged as suggested in the instructions, or at the discretion of the player. You can play in Normal Mode, Epic Mode, and Battle Mode. Sets * 3857 Draida BayPolish shop * 3858 Waldurk Forest * 3859 Caverns of Nathuz * 3860 Castle Fortaan * 3874 Ilrion * 853358 Storage Mat * 2856745 Heroica Character Cards ;Promotional * 30170 Ganrash * The Quest For The Secret Relics Microfigures introduced The Microfigures introduced in this theme include two factions, the Heroes and the Monsters. The Store and The Hero Pack *Store: Here you can buy weapons for 3 gold and sell weapons for 2 gold, you can carry more than one weapon. *Hero Pack: Here you keep your health,your items and the defeated monsters. Locations *Draida Bay: The goblins army has seized control of Draida Bay, cutting off supplies to the region.You must take a stand against the goblins, but can you defeat the goblin general and take his Crystal of Deflection? Draida Bay is controlled by the merciless Goblin General. Most traffic that passes in or out of the kingdom has to cross through this port. The bay is named after the Queen Draida who lost her young son here centuries ago. The legend says she went mad with grief. She convinced a wizard to turn her into a sea creature so she could find her son and bring him back to life. The wizard warned her, if she did not find him, she would remain a sea creature for all eternity. She never returned. *Waldurk Forest: Hidden in the ruins of Waldurk Forest, the Dark Druid is restoring his strength. You must use all your skill and power to find your way past his lurking monsters, but can you escape with the Chalice of Life? The oldest trees in the forest are more than 1,000 years old. Many years ago, the Druids lived here in an ancient temple. Shrouded in mystery, they passed on their wisdom from generation to generation. One druid was corrupted by power, and turned into a force of evil. The temple has now decayed into ruins where the Dark Druid and his secrets are guarded by fierce werewolves. Most animals fled along with the Druids. Other creatures, like the giant spiders, are falling under the spell of the dark forces. *Caverns of Nathuz: Deep inside the Caverns of Nathuz, the Golem Lord has discovered an ancient artifact and is using it to create his own army of monsters. You must fight your way into the caves, but can you recover the Sceptre of Summoning? These mystical caverns stretch deep into the belly of the dark mountains of Nathuz. The web of secret pathways once served as a passageway for smugglers between Draida Bay and the Barresh Settlements. Now the Golem Lord is raising his army here. And the giant bats that have lived in the darkest corners of the caves for aeons have woken from their slumber to wreak havoc on the land. *Castle Fortaan: Castle Fortaan has fallen to the Goblin King and his army of monsters. You must find a way past the Goblin horde to defeat the King, but can you discover his secret battle plans and return with the Helmet of Protection? When the Kingdom of Ennon fell, The Goblin King claimed the castle as the strongest possible fortress for himself and his Goblin Army. The once so magnificent home of noble kings, queens and knights now echoes with the howls and growls of dark monsters. The whereabouts of the true king is still unknown. *Barresh Settlements: The barbarians are proud descendants of an old line of warriors, who have made the mountains their home. This rugged terrain is a harsh environment for even the toughest of warriors. For these wild sons of warriors each day is a constant fight for survival. Forming small scattered settlements, they band together to overcome the surroundings. Now facing a common enemy, they honor a code of solidarity and fight evil together. *Ennon: Ennon is the one of the countries/places of Heroica, home to the Ranger and the Knight. Other than that it has an army and has at least some woods, we know very little of this land. *Drandora Port: Drandora Port is the Rogue’s old stomping grounds. Once, the differences here between rich and poor were evident, but now the people of the city are coming together to defend the bastion of their world. Will they be able to stand united, or will some fall for the temptation of becoming spies for the dark armies to save their lives? *Seldaan Village: Seldaan Village is struggling like every other corner of the kingdom. However, secret alliances of heroes are emerging in the village, where they meet in secret locations to plan everything from smuggling messages and goods in and out of the area, to raising an army to fight evil. *Gates of Elsruck: This ancient powerful gate is the primary defence for the kingdom of Ennon. It guards a mountain passage that leads to the neighboring lands. The gates were built by the original founders of Ennon but their names have long been lost to the pages of history. *Ilrion: Since the dark forces settled upon the land, farmers have struggled to maintain their livelihood. Monsters constantly ravage the fields and destroy most of the crops, and what is left is barely enough for families to survive. There is no longer enough to trade, and even if there was, the Goblin General’s siege on Draida Bay makes it impossible to sell or buy anything. Prospects are grim. Category:Themes